A little Appreciation goes a long way
by SarahlouiseDodge
Summary: Sarah wondered why Jareth didn't come to the party after all she did say she needed all of the Labyrinth
1. Prologue

After she hugged Hoggle and he vanished from her vison Sarah sat in front of her vanity looking at her empty room behind her own reflection

"when I said I needed all of you I meant all of you."

She bowed her head looking down at her folded hands with a sigh she whispered

"oh Jareth, thank you for teaching me what is really important"

She shook her head starting to really feel the fatigue of spending 10 hours running the Labyrinth for Toby and the party with her new friends after burning her eyes or at least that was what she was telling herself.

"no point in dwelling on it any further I suppose I should get some sleep"

She raised her head once more not looking in the mirror and turned to her bed what she saw standing by the side of her bed made her jump.

"You're the only one to ever thank me " the familiar voice said.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I own none of the recognisable characters in this universe I just love to spend my time here.

The first time Jareth had come to see Sarah on the night she wished Toby away was a little strained. Both were a little uncomfortable as they were no longer playing against each other. If Jareth was totally honest Sarah's admission of thanks surprised him and the dejection in her voice pulled at him in a way he had not expected. His belief that she had no need of him had been quickly changed.

In those first few moments Sarah thanked Jareth again for showing her what was truly important and they tentatively spoke of Sarah's frustrations with her parents which caused her to wish Toby away Jareth listening to her like no one else ever had. Jareth spent the first 10 minutes standing stiffly not wishing to startle Sarah or damage the new found respect they had found before relaxing enough to encourage Sarah to sit on her chair and him taking a perch on the edge of her bed. They spoke for a long time that night about everything and nothing neither questioning the other too far. When Sarah could no longer keep her eyes open and was dangerously close to falling asleep on the white chair facing her bed Jareth took his leave and encouraged her to go to sleep telling her he would never be far away should she need him.

They had realised early on in their friendship that they were both quite lonely and each provided the company which the other needed. For Sarah it was an attentive adult figure and for Jareth Sarah was a bright presence that he could speak of his home with who did not judge his subjects and was always eager to learn more about the fascinating Labyrinth. Jareth would still go to Sarah in the park and watch her recite lines from her plays and books instead of always being a passive observer in his owl form he would often sit and watch her playing the lines with her of course to the casual observer it would still seem that Sarah was playing lines to Merlin.

Sarah would call for Jareth at her mirror like she did with all her other friends and Jareth would pop in un-announced when he had time and Sarah was alone. This was how their friendship went from strength to strength both learning more about each other day by day.

Since her trip to the Labyrinth Sarah had matured more than most of her classmates. She had made a few friends as she grew but non close enough to share her secrets with those were for a blond haired king who she found herself spending more time with than her other friends from the Labyrinth these days.

Their friendship had changed as Sarah had matured. Sarah had tried dating some of the boys in her year when asked but she had little to no interest in them they just didn't catch her attention. She had been polite visited movies with them in groups and shared an awkward kiss or two at the end of these dates always leaving her cold and disappointed. After each date she would find Jareth sat on her bed and they would talk.

It wasn't long before Sarah gave up on dating and for her prom night she was taken by a young blond English man with odd eyes as after a long discussion Jareth would not allow Sarah to go "stag" and insisted she have everything she deserved arriving at her front door in a white limousine presenting her with an orchid corsage to prevent stares and un needed comments he had even used glamour to look the same age as Sarah. To say Sarah was shocked when Jareth arrived would have been an understatement he was polite to her parents and posed for pictures being the perfect gentleman that he was. They danced the night away reminiscent of a dance 3 years ago to discontented murmurs from jealous girls in the room wondering where the Williams girl had managed to bag herself a date like that.

The night ended as Jareth brought her home escorting her out of the limo and leading her to the veranda. She knew other girls would have gone back to hotels and parties but she had no interest in being one of the crowd she did acknowledge that she had started to get butterflies in her stomach when she was dancing with Jareth and wondered what it would be like to kiss him as so many other couples were indulging in that night. She got her answer as they stared into each other's eyes neither wishing for the night to end. The limo had disappeared as it was no longer required and no one was around to see. Jareth brought her hand to his mouth gently kissing her knuckles causing her to giggle his pupils were dilated to the same side she told herself it was due to the darkness and not desire and he was merely being gentlemanly again. As he released her hand she moved towards him to hug him good night as they had on so many occasions but when she went to release him he refused to let her go looking up into his eyes she saw the truth in his stare as he slowly leant in and placed his lips softly on hers at first she was stunned but it didn't take her long to reciprocate the kiss leaning in to him as he teased her mouth open with his tong and skilfully deepened the kiss. This kiss was nothing like the boys she had kissed before this was magical this felt right. His arms held her securely as her legs started to turn to jelly. The moment only ended when Sarah's father turned the hall lights on to see why Sarah had not yet come in the house. Blushing furiously at being caught with Jareth Sarah was thankful that Jareth could charm anyone when her father just went back upstairs to bed as if he had never been down stairs in the first place. Jareth placed a brief kiss to Sarah's lips and he vanished.

On the day Sarah graduated high school an owl watched perched in a tree if owls could smile you could see this one beaming with pride as the once brattish teenager had blossomed into a kind and caring young woman able to command a whole auditorium as the brightest star on any stage.

Sarah was undecided what she wanted to do with the rest of her life she had reached the age of 18 and was considered an adult by most. The opportunities open to her were far vaster than traveling the world or going to college she could explore a whole new world underground if only Jareth would ask her.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews I have received. I have tried to take the feedback on board so hopefully this will flow better. I am also planning for them to travel to a few places aboveground so if anyone has any interesting ideas I'd be glad to hear them.

"You know I'm not sure I want to go straight to college. I feel like there is so much more for me to explore."

Jareth was lounging on Sarah's bed with his hands behind his head watching Sarah pace the small room. He was dressed in just a loose fitting shirt and leggings his jacket and boots discarded on the chair.

"Love if you don't want to go to college then don't go, but you have to have a plan for tell your father or he is likely to have something to say about it."

Sarah's father was still under the impression that Sarah was going to the college he had chosen for her. It wasn't that Sarah's grades were bad, in-fact they were very good she had a certain hansom personal tutor to thank for the support with her grades.

"I know, I know. But I don't know what I want to do I just don't think college is for me. I mean all that study for what? Where will I use it?"

Jareth let out a heavy sigh. This was the same conversation they had been having every night since her graduation

"Just tell me what you want to do and I will make it happen, you know I am your slave Sarah"

"I think I'd like a vacation, without my family somewhere completely different, somewhere magical. Maybe it will help me to make a decision about my future."

Jareth wasn't sure if she was hinting at a trip underground or one in the aboveground. Neither was Sarah if she was totally honest. She longed to see the sparkling walls of the Labyrinth again and take more time to explore the magic that had so firmly made its home in her heart. Along with the King who was currently half asleep on her bed.

His shirt was open to his navel showing off his smooth pale skin and his amulet was laying slightly off centre. Sarah found she was completely distracted from her previous thoughts and was currently trying not to climb onto her bed and remove said shirt and explore what his tight leggings were failing to hide. Trying to ignore the heat suddenly pooling in her lower abdomen she shook her head _get your head out of the gutter Williams_ she reprimanded to herself. She tried to suppress a groan.

"Did you say something precious?" Jareth had opened one eye and was smirking at her across the room indicating he knew exactly the effect he was having on her.

"Who me? No not at thing." Sarah said trying to feign innocence.

Since the night of the prom Jareth and Sarah had shared tender moments holding hands and kissing. When alone in her room their make out sessions had got quite heated but had never progressed to removing each other's clothes. But each encounter was more heated than the last, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they would take their new fledgling relationship to the next level.

"Look I'm not saying I want to pack up and leave for another country forever I just want to see what's out there"

She resumed her pacing.

"And there is nothing wrong with that"

Jareth sat up from his prone position on the bed and reached out and grabbed Sarah around the waist as she past him. Pulling her securely into his lap and cradling her. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with her unique scent.

"mmmm. We can go anywhere you want precious"

"We? "

"Yes We. You didn't think I would let you travel about the world without me did you"

He repositioned her on his lap allowing him the chance to turn her towards him as he gently moved his hands in circles on her back. Sarah threw her arms around Jareths neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she moved her legs to straddle his hips. From this intimate position Sarah found that she felt like nothing really mattered and it was easy to forget what she was thinking about just a few moments ago. She gently nuzzled at Jareth's neck teasing him with her nose and then her tong tracing a path from his collar bone to his ear. Jareth responded by grasping her tighter and sliding his hands down to cup her perfect rear. Sarah continued to trace circles around his ear and, back along his jaw meeting his heated gaze with hers then capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Jareth lifted her slightly and rolled them over placing Sarah on her back on the bed. He lowered himself into the cradle of her hips providing delicious pressure between them.

Time had no meaning in moments like this between the couple still taking the time to explore each other lazily. Well time would have not meaning if there wasn't a knock at the door and a young voice calling for his sister.

"Sarah. Will you read me a story?"

Pulling back gasping Sarah caught her breath and giggled slightly as Jareth proceeded to pay her back for the teasing she had inflicted on him to cause their heated make out session.

"I will be right out Toby. Jareth with you be here when I am done? I still haven't decided what I'm going to do or what I will tell my parents. "

"I will return to my castle to check on things when you have finished ticking toby in call for me and I will return" Jareths voice was still thick with lust and tinged with a little annoyance at the interruption.

Sarah stood straightened her clothes and blew Jareth a kiss as she left the room whilst he was putting his boots and jacket back on.


	4. Chapter 3

I have been overwhelmed by the wonderful responses I have been receiving for my little story I think I have thanked everyone personally if I haven't I really didn't mean to miss you just drop me a PM and I will happily chat with you.

It took over an hour for Sarah to get Toby to settle telling him multiple stories.

Sarah gave out a sigh when she re-entered her bedroom finding it empty and immaculate as though even she herself had not been there.

"Thanks Jareth" she called into the air as she closed her door knowing he would hear her.

She picked out her night clothes a simple vest and shorts and moved to her small private bathroom to change. Jareth and Sarah had agreed early in their friendship that Jareth could not appear in the small room, nor could he appear in the mirror, or view Sarah through his crystals while she was in there with the door closed.

After the last time Sarah was alone with Jareth she contemplated leaving the door open so that Jareth would be able to see her. The caveat regarding the door had been agreed on after a bad bout of stomach flu where Sarah had become unconscious on the bathroom floor. Jareth had been beside himself with worry and in the end had sent Hoggle to check on her. When the panic stricken dwarf re appeared in the throne room Jareth had sent a horde of goblins to wake Toby and get her parents to go to her aid. After that they came to the understanding that only if the door was closed would Jareth not be able to make any kind of contact.

Still feeling a little cheeky she entered the small room and instead of closing the door fully left it slightly ajar. She reached and took the edges of her t-shirt in her hands and did a sultry sway as she pulled the garment over her head. She balled up the shirt and threw it into the clothes basket grinning. Slowly she reached for the button on her jeans opening them and shimmying them down her legs as she bent down to pick them up from the floor she flicked out her leg and kicked the door closed.

"Grrrrr. Cruel my girl, Very Cruel" Came a deep voice somewhere outside the small room.

"I don't know what you mean "Sarah called back.

"You know very well what you were doing wench."

Sarah opened the door to the bathroom already changed into her sleepwear to see Jareth back lounging on her bed. She walked over towards her bed hips softly swaying as she kept her eyes locked on Jareths miss matched orbs.

With mischief on her face and trying not to giggle as she responded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about I simply forgot to close the door."

She had also "forgotten" to place any underwear under her tiny shorts and tight vest and the material was very light.

"If you are going to be like that then I might forget my promise not to appear in there next time you shower you tease"

"Jareth, you are the master of mischief and are the biggest tease I know. It sucks to be on the other side doesn't it?"

Jareth leapt from the bed and grabbed her around the waist lifting her from the floor and spinning her round. Sarah had to place her arms around his neck to hold herself steady.

"Put me down Jareth!"

"And what my little minx will you do if I don't want to?"

He started playfully.

"What if I never want to let you go?"

His voice was almost a whisper. If she wasn't in his arms she wouldn't have heard it. Sarah was a little shocked by Jareths statement she hadn't expected it. She pulled back looking him in the eyes. Those hypnotising blue eyes there was something there she hadn't noticed before beyond the lust, beyond the kind friend she had known. Something sole deep, it was burning all-consuming love. Sarah's breath hitched in shock. In the next moment her arms tightened around his neck and she crushed her lips to his with a passion she didn't know she possessed.

Jareth was at first shocked by the intensity of Sarah's nonverbal answer to his statement but quickly returned her kiss with equal fever. He turned Sarah and laid her down on her bed gently cradling her in his arms never breaking the kiss.

It wasn't the first time the pair had found themselves in this position on Sarah's bed but this time it felt more intense, more intimate, more right. Jareth began to pepper kisses from Sarah's mouth along her jaw and down her neck gently moving her dark tresses to expose the pale sensitive skin. Sarah turned her head to accommodate Jareth's advances breathing heavily at the excitement. Jareth let out an audible groan as Sarah ran her nails down his back. His silk shirt doing nothing to dull the sensation.

Sarah could feel the heat pooling inside her as Jareth's attentions continued. A nip at the junction of her neck and shoulder elicited a gasp as he worked his way along her collarbone carefully moving the thin strap with his teeth as he went. Sarah raised her hands and pressed them in his fine blond hair as he worked the thin barrier that was her vest off her shoulder. As he worked his way back to the centre of her chest he left open mouthed kisses as he went. Sarah could feel how aroused Jareth was through the tight material of his trousers. She could tell he was trying not to press onto her whilst he was driving her wild with his attentions and she could feel her own dampness letting her know she really didn't mind if he pressed harder. She released her hold on his head and slid her hands once again down his body lower than the last time ending with her hands firmly on his tight ass pulling him down fully onto her. Jareth proceeded to press himself against Sarah's dampness slowly gyrating his hips the delicious friction which followed caused them both to groan in unison. Locking eyes with each other Jareth softly spoke.

"Oh Sarah, my precious girl, I."

Sarah cut him off

"Its ok I'm not a little girl anymore. Although, is there anywhere more private we could go"

"Sarah I."

He shook his head trying to find the right words.

It was too late Sarah let go of Jareth and turned her head.

"No Sarah, Please its not you. You are perfect, in every single way."

Sarah turned back to face him the raw emotion in his voice causing her to panic slightly

"It's just,"

"Just what Jareth"

She asked her voice caressing his name like a prayer.

"Just,"

He stumbled over the words again

"I Love You"

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked up at the most perfect man she had ever seen professing his love for her.

"You love me?"

"Yes I truly do."

She pulled him down for another heated kiss.

"I think I love you too."

She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her the relief evident in his face which then turned into a big beaming smile.

"I, need to explain something to you Sarah"

" _I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now"_

Jareth froze. Impeccable timing as usual he thought.

"My Love, my sweet girl"

Jareth punctuated his words with tender kisses.

"I must leave you now a wish has been made"

"Ok"

Sarah sighed this wasn't the first time this had happened but it was the first time Sarah wished Jareth didn't have this duty.

"We can speak when you are free"

He kissed her once more and then he was gone. Sarah straightened her sleepwear and crawled under the covers hoping for sleep to claim her while she waited for Jareth's return.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't you just hate it when real life gets in the way? Or in Sarah and Jareths case from the last chapter fantasy life gets in the way.

Ok so warnings on this chapter we are starting with some sadness which I wasn't expecting to write and moving on to some consensual adult type touching towards the end.

Jareth was fuming his dishevelled appearance very un-kingly as he appeared in his throne room to draw upon the magic of the wish to change his usual clothes to his armour.

"This better be good or the wisher will spend their entire time in my deepest oubliette" he muttered to no one in particular.

Closing his eyes he transformed into his owl form and followed the draw of the wish across the veil.

The wish pulled him to a tiny room in one of the worse areas he had ever been when he appeared in front of a young woman no older than his precious love he lost his ire and only wanted to help. She was holding a tiny screaming infant in her arms her lower half exposed to the elements if the dirty room she had clearly jut brought her own child into the world on her own and was terrified of what was happening to her.

"You're him, you're the Goblin King" the sobbing with relief young woman looked up at him.

Jareth gave his kindest smile and moved towards her to help her and the child.

"I am indeed"

She held the bloodied new-born to him her eyes pleading.

"Its ok little one I'm not going to take your baby"

"But he's yours to take I wished him to you."

"I will be the judge of that. Does the boy's father know where you are, did he not provide for you?"

"My boyfriend said he loved me and then when I told him he was to be a father he left me and told everyone that I was a slut and my baby was nothing to do with him. My parents would not support me and threw me out. I have nowhere to go and no money for doctors."

Jareth began weaving magic to clean the young woman and her child and cover her dignity in a soft gown he could tell she would need rest and medication but she was in no immediate danger.

"I would usually offer you your dreams or a chance to run my Labyrinth to keep your child but one so small would still have a hard time in my lands without his mother so I offer this to you, something I have never done before, as you are so young I would like to offer you more than just your dreams in the human world. I offer to find you and your child a home in my lands."

"Your world? You would make me a goblin?"

"No little one not a goblin, a changeling. I offer you a new life in a magical land where you will be free of worry. I will have my finest healers ensure you are well cared for after this traumatic event and you and your child will be able to find a new home and life firstly in the labyrinth and then wherever you choose when the time comes."

"You really mean it?" for the first time since he had arrived he saw a glimmer of hope in the young woman's eyes

"Yes I really mean it. I will give you temporary rooms within the castle whilst you recover and we can discuss after that what you would like to do with your future."

"Yes, please, Yes I would like to go with you no one will miss me here and I cannot afford to pay for my room anymore"

"Do not worry about that no one will know and no one can come looking for you take my hand and I will see to it you are taken care of as a citizen of the labyrinth."

The young woman placed her hand in Jareth's and he whisked her to a guest room in the castle to be attended to true to his promise.

Now changed back to his soft trousers and silk shirt Jareth appeared in Sarah's room he was not surprised to see his sleeping beauty was dreaming peacefully. Deciding he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her he cast an enchantment on the door to Sarah's room to alert him should anyone come near. It wouldn't do for his precious treasure to be compromised by his actions. He changed his clothes to silken pyjamas he didn't usually sleep in anything at all but even though they had declared their love for each other he still didn't think Sarah would appreciate waking to a naked man in her bed even if it was him. He carefully lifted the duvet on the bed and gently laid himself down beside her snuggling into her neck inhaling her unique scent and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime in the night Jareth's arm had wound itself around Sarah's waist and she was now pressing her back against his lean frame. As Sarah continued to fidget in her sleep Jareth was becoming painfully aware of her proximity to him. The soft curve of her backside pressing into areas he would rather not have pressure on at this moment in time.

Now completely awake Jareth tried to remove his arm and scoot back on the small bed to give himself a little room unfortunately the ever stubborn Sarah whimpered in her sleep at the loss of his warmth and sort his presence settling into the gap he had just created. Jareth was painfully aware of how her presence was affecting him and was terrified of her waking to feel a certain hard part of him pressed against her scantily clad behind.

Just as Jareth was thinking he would have to leave the warm bed and return to his own chambers Sarah's breathing pattern changed he froze.

"Jareth?"

"Yes my love" he whispered

"What time is it?

"Late my darling please go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep anymore Jareth"

"Then what do you want to do my love?"

"I want you to hold me and talk to me. Why are you moving away from me?"

Jareth was at that moment struggling to find the right words to answer Sarah with.

"Erm, my love, well. You see. I erm. I have a bit of a situation"

"Oh" Sarah sadly sighed

"Has there been another wish, do you need to leave again?" She rolled over to face him.

"Oh no my precious thing no wish has been made"

"Then what is the problem Jareth?" Sarah was starting to sound worried.

Instead of trying to explain again Jareth took a bold step and moved Sarah's hand under the covers and placing it over his straining erection.

"Oh, that kind of situation" Sarah giggled as her hand tentatively explored the warm shaft through the silken trousers.

"Yes that kind of situation and you wantonly wiggling that backside of yours across my crotch for the past 15 minutes was enough to place me in this predicament."

"It was not wantonly, I was asleep I don't even know what I was dreaming about" Sarah continued to smile in the moonlight whilst still exploring his now twitching member.

"Yes well whatever it was it caused this?" He gestured in the dark to his predicament.

"Wil you stop touching me like that please" Jareth almost snapped trying to keep his composure.

"Why don't you like it?" Sarah was still smiling she knew he was not angry with her but was fighting an internal battel with himself as he always did when she pushed their boundaries.

"You know very well how much I like it, you can feel it. But, my darling please stop or I will not be able to."

"Jareth have you ever thought that I don't want you to stop?"

"Sarah" Jareth sighed

"It's not that simple my love"

Sarah's hand froze and drew back.

"I don't understand, you said you love me" Sarah questioned trying to keep the bubbling emotions inside and not let her heart break and the answer that might come.

"And I do with all my heart"

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's not you, it's me"

"Oh my god I have heard that one before a million times from a million different stories and tales"

"Sarah it's not like that"

"Then what is it? I don't understand. You can't tell me that you love me and then not let me touch you"

"I want you to touch me more than I have ever wanted anything before but I cannot trust myself not to take this further than you are ready for."

"Jareth…I think I am ready"

"If you only think then my precious girl I don't think you really are. We have forever we don't need to rush"

"But I know I want more"

She leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was tender at first gentle and exploring. She moved her hand back down to his pants resuming her movements over his hardened shaft causing Jareth to buck his hips towards her at the contact. She carefully shifted her hand to the waistband of the silken bottoms and slid her hand in feeling the velvet tip of his shaft and moving her hand to explore the rest of it. It was not how she imagined it would be she had imagined that it would be all hard instead of having different textures for its different parts.

Jareth shifted his hips and allowed Sarah to move the silk fabric down his hips to expose his cock and balls for Sarah to explore growling with need into her soft warm mouth. Slowly he began to explore Sarah's body with his own naked hands the swell of her breasts pink nipples peeking through the thin fabric as he rubbed his thumbs over the delicate nubs. His breathing was becoming heavy and Sarah could tell that her efforts were working. Jareth continued his exploration of Sarah's body slowly working his hands down to her waist and around her backside tenderly needing the flesh then working his hands up the bottom of her shorts to touch her soft warm skin.

Sarah wiggled against his hands she could feel her desire burning and feel her shorts dampening as she became more aroused. She continued to pump his shaft gently twisting her wrist as she moved up and down his length.

Jareth moved his hands from Sarah's backside and placed his hand to her mound massaging through her skimpy shorts causing Sarah to push against him in an effort for more contact. Jareth could feel how wet she was through the shorts causing him to moan into her mouth as he began to ooze pre cum into her hand making the tip of his cock sticky with his need. He moved the fabric of her shorts to the side and allowed his fingers to slide along her folds feeling the slippery evidence of her arousal tentatively he began to slide his finger inside her pressing his palm to her bud granting her the friction she desired as he slowly explored her wetness.

Sarah threw her head back at the contact groaning and pushing herself on Jareth's hand. Her work on Jareth's member became erratic as Jareth slipped a second finger into her moving more forcefully inside of her pressing against her velvet insides.

They were both panting hard within moments both on the edge Jareth could feel Sarah begin to tighten around his fingers and Sarah could feel the increasing lubrication coming from Jareth as he began to buck wildly into Sarah's hand crushing their lips together Jareth exploded into Sarah's hand with stream after stream growling in his release into Sarah's hand as Sarah soon followed pulsing and squeezing Jareth's fingers tightly with her womanhood dripping her arousal into his hand whimpering as she came.

"I appear to have made quite the mess of your bed precious" Jareth whispered when he was able to.

"And I think I might have ruined my shorts" Sarah giggled contentedly still dazed by what had just happened.

Jareth waved his hand cleaning them both and the bedding and took Sarah into his arms.

"I love you my precious girl"

"I love you to my naughty Goblin King"

Jareth kissed the top of Sarah's head as she drifted back to sleep following her soon after.


End file.
